Automated telephone systems, which coordinate and optimize performance of operators of facilities for out-dialing large volumes of telephone calls and which receive large volumes of telephonic requests for information, are well known. Such systems typically involve a plurality of operators using telephones and operating terminals connected to computerized telephone management systems. These systems typically include autodialers, which improve the efficiency of operations with high volume outbound calling requirements.
Computerized telephony systems increase operator or agent productivity significantly and provide management with a tool for streamlining and controlling operations. These systems automatically place outbound calls from a predetermined list of phone numbers and keep track of no answers, busy signals, and other line conditions and connect live calls to an agent who is simultaneously furnished a data screen having information regarding the account of the phone number reached. In high volume calling operations, such as collections, direct telephone sales, fund raising and market research and polling, among others, these systems provide flexibility in the rate of call placement and can provide significant data management options.
Typical computerized telephony systems are monitored and controlled by a system supervisor, who can schedule and direct call campaigns and monitor statistics relating to call scheduling. However, there are times when it would be more cost effective to have an “on-call” supervisor, instead of having a supervisor physically present at a call center during the entire processing of a call campaign. In such cases, upon the occurrence of certain, specified conditions, the on-call supervisor will need to be contacted, advised of the condition and potentially provide input to personnel located at a call center.
One way of easily reaching persons regardless of their physical locations involves the use of portable pagers. Such pager systems utilize small, portable receiver or even transceiver devices that are carried by persons. In the event a person carrying such a device is desired, a party seeking to contact the person would call a telephone number assigned to the specific pager. The pager system would then transmit a message to the desired device. The message typically includes a telephone number of the person seeking to reach the paged person. The transmitted telephone number is displayed on an LCD or other display device on the pager. The person receiving the page would then contact the party paging him or her by calling the telephone number transmitted to his or her pager.
Currently, computer telephony systems are limited in their paging capabilities. One such system that has been utilized by the assignee of the present invention allows a telephone number that is assigned to a pager to be dialed, via a modem line, upon the occurrence of pre-specified conditions at a call center. However, the current systems utilize hard coded pager telephone numbers, which hampers the flexibility of the system. Thus, in order for different on-call supervisors to be paged, either a single pager must be physically transferred from one on-call supervisor to his or her successor or a different pager number must be hardcoded into the system. As can be appreciated, either scenario is not optimal since it would either require successive supervisors to physically meet or require an on-site programming expert.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for modifying a pager number to be paged upon the occurrence of a pre-specified condition.